eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Collection Quests Timeline
Category:Collection Quests Category:Quests Category:Timelines This is a list of Collection Quests, broken down by expansion. When you have completed a Collection Quest, you may turn it in to a Collector in any city. EQ2 Ripchi's Complete Desktop Collection Guide in PDF format. Shattered Lands Multiple Zones Racial Bone Fragments *Bone Fragment: barbarian bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: dark elf bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: dwarf bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: erudite bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: froglok bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: gnoll bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: gnome bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: half elf bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: halfling bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: high elf bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: human bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: iksar bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: kerra bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: ogre bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: orc bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: ratonga bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: troll bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: wood elf bone fragment collection (45) Bone Fragments by Quality *Bone Fragment: shattered bone fragments collection (10) *Bone Fragment: cracked bone fragments collection (20) *Bone Fragment: unscathed bone fragments collection (30) *Bone Fragment: enchanted bone fragments collection (40) *Bone Fragment: weathered bone fragments collection (50) Bugs *Ant: plain ant collection (30) *Ant: spotted ant collection (30) *Ant: striped ant collection (30) *Beetle: plain beetle collection (25) *Beetle: spotted beetle collection (25) *Beetle: striped beetle collection (25) *Beetle: iridescent beetle collection (10) *Butterfly: plain butterfly collection (15) *Butterfly: spotted butterfly collection (15) *Butterfly: striped butterfly collection (15) *Butterfly: butterfly collection (20) *Moth: plain moth collection (10) *Moth: spotted moth collection (10) *Moth: striped moth collection (10) *Moth: moth collection (20) *Spider: plain spider collection (25) *Spider: spotted spider collection (25) *Spider: striped spider collection (25) Coins *Coin: Ak'Anon coins collection (45) *Coin: Erudin coins collection (15) *Coin: Grobb coins collection (40) *Coin: Halas coins collection (20) *Coin: Neriak coins collection (30) *Coin: Oggok coins collection (40) *Coin: Rivervale coins collection (40) Leaves and Needles *Leaf: feerrott fern leaves collection (40) *Leaf: antonican ficus leaves collection (10) *Leaf: enchanted maple leaves collection (40) *Leaf: nektulos pine needle collection (25) *Leaf: commonlands shrub leaves collection (15) Spell Shards by Type *Shard: abjuration shards collection (45) *Shard: alteration shards collection (45) *Shard: channeling shards collection (45) *Shard: conjuration shards collection (45) *Shard: divination shards collection (45) *Shard: evocation shards collection (45) Spell Shards by Quality *Shard: chipped shards collection (10) *Shard: scuffed shards collection (20) *Shard: pristine shards collection (30) *Shard: shiny shards collection (40) *Shard: glowing shards collection (50) Miscellaneous *Orb: Arcane Orbs collection (50) *Feather: feather collection (10) *Shell: shell collection (10) *Artifacts: thexian artifacts Commonlands and Zarvonn's Valley: Eternal Gorge *Tome: The Lore of Fauna: The Behemoth (15) Enchanted Lands and Rivervale *Tome: Bird Watching - The Beasts of the Enchanted Lands, Part I (35) *Tome: Bird Watching - The Beasts of the Enchanted Lands, Part II (35) *Tome: Fauna of the Enchanted Lands - A-K (35) *Tome: Fauna of the Enchanted Lands - L-Z (35) *Tome: The Storm Shepherds - Darnalithenis of Felwithe (37) *Tome: The Storm Shepherds - Gremius Hazzengrav (37) *Tome: The Storm Shepherds - Tammin Whiperwillow (37) *Tome: The Storm Shepherds - The Calm (37) *Tome: The Storm Shepherds - The Downpour (37) *Tome: The Wall (38) Everfrost *Tome: Brien - Clan Icereaver (45) *Tome: Donnghail - Clan McNaggle (45) *Tome: Good Eatin' (45) *Tome: In Search of the Wooly Mammoth (45) *Tome: Local Color - Halas (45) *Tome: The Contentment (45) *Tome: The Dying (45) *Tome: The First Battle (45) *Tome: The Growing (45) *Tome: The Last Battle (45) Feerrott and Temple of Cazic-Thule *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Danarg, 291 AS (40) *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Danarg, 313 AS (40) *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Danarg, 315 AS (40) *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Dergud, 263 AS (40) *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Dergud, 279 AS (40) *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Dergud, 289 AS (40) *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 289 AS (40) *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 290 AS (40) *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 291 AS (40) *Tome: 3rd Lieutenant Gerrog - Logbook (40) *Tome: Alliz Evol Ew (40) *Tome: Alliz Onu (40) *Tome: Alliz Tae Ew (40) *Tome: Quotes of General Urduuk (40) *Tome: The Merchant's Deal (40) Nektropos Castle *Tome: From Below to Castle (20) *Tome: My True Beloved (20) *Tome: Our Lady of Betrayal (20) Zek and Deathfist Citadel *Tome: Bestest Orc Emperors (35) *Tome: Foreman Garz'gog Dyeree (35) *Tome: Jerb Northstar's Journal (35) *Tome: The Nine Contemplations (35) *Tome: The Orcs of Norrath (35) *Tome: Rise of the Orcs - The Ascension (35) *Tome: Rise of the Orcs - The Deadtime (35) *Tome: Rise of the Orcs - The Fall (35) *Tome: Rise of the Orcs - The Rejoining (35) *Tome: Rise of the Orcs - The Rousing (35) *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 289 AS (40) *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Danarg, 313 AS (40) *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Danarg, 315 AS (40) *Tome: 3rd Lieutenant Gerrog, Logbook (40) Adventure Packs Bloodline Chronicles *Shard: bloodstone shard collection (35) *Bone Fragment: grinnin bone fragment collection (35) *Mushroom: plain mushroom collection (35) *Vampire Fang: vampire fang collection (35) Fallen Dynasty *Tome: Ardathium Vol I *Tome: Ardathium Vol II *Tome: Ardathium Vol III *Tome: Ardathium Vol IV *Tome: Ardathium Vol V *Tome: Ardathium Vol VI *Tome: Chronicle of Gromok Vol I *Tome: Chronicle of Gromok Vol II *Tome: Chronicle of Gromok Vol III *Tome: Chronicle of Gromok Vol IV *Tome: From Pond to Paladin Vol I *Tome: From Pond to Paladin Vol II *Tome: A History of the Vah Shir Vol I *Tome: A History of the Vah Shir Vol II *Tome: The First Vision *Tome: The Necropolis of Lxanvon Vol I *Tome: The Necropolis of Lxanvon Vol II *Tome: The Stone Frum Pazt Vol I *Tome: The Stone Frum Pazt Vol II *Tome: The Story of Ankexfen Splitpaw Saga *Coins: Splitpaw Coins (20) *Ears: Gnoll Ears (20) *Tails: Gnoll Tails (20) Desert of Flames Tomes *Tome: A Tale of the Arena (55) *Tome: An Oasis in the Desert (53) *Tome: Anaz Mal, Blackfang (55) *Tome: Legends of the Dragon 52) *Tome: My Time With The Harpies (59) *Tome: Of Maj'Dul Am I (57) *Tome: Poetry of the Djinn (57) *Tome: Rules of the Sandscrawler Clan (57) *Tome: Selected Poems (54) *Tome: The Cleft Dweller (55) *Tome: The Desert Beasts (55) *Tome: The Desert Serpent (54) *Tome: The History of Poetry (56) *Tome: The Nights of the Dead (50) *Tome: The Poems of Alyarrah (56) *Tome: The Second Wife's Tale (50) *Tome: The Tale of the Rujarkian Warrior (55) *Tome: The Tale of the Silent City (53) *Tome: The Tale of Tirazzah (51) *Tome: Trinni's Adventures Abroad (52) Miscellaneous Collections *Desert Akhet (50) *Sand: Desert Sand Collection (50) *Souls: Desert Soul Dust Collection (50) *Feathers: Harpy Feather Collection (50) *Gems: Moon Gems Collection (50) *Gems: Sun Gems Collection (50) *Moppet: Mystic Moppet parts (50) *Toes: Sand Giant Toes Collection (50) Lamps *Lamps: Sand Blasted Lamp (50) *Lamps: Shiny Lamp (50) *Lamps: Tarnished Lamp (50) Locust and Scorpions *Insect: Crushed Locust Collection (50) *Insect: Shining Locust Collection (50) *Insect: Spotted Locust Collection (50) *Insect: Striped Locust Collection (50) *Insect: Crushed Scorpion Collection (50) *Insect: Shining Scorpion Collection (50) *Insect: Spotted Scorpion Collection (50) *Insect: Striped Scorpion Collection (50) Mummy Wrappings *Wrappings: Preserved Mummy Wrappings (50) *Wrappings: Tattered Mummy Wrappings (50) *Wrappings: Worn Mummy Wrappings (50) Scales *Scales: Cobra Scales (50) *Scales: Crocodile Scales (50) *Scales: Naga Scales (50) Tinkered Items *Tinkered: Broken Tinkered Items (50) *Tinkered: Preserved Tinkered Items (50) *Tinkered: Rusted Tinkered Items (50) *Tinkered: Sand Blasted Tinkered Items (50) *Tinkered: Tarnished Tinkered Items (50) Kingdom of Sky Tomes *Tome: Aversion (70) *Tome: Generations (70) *Tome: Teachings of Master Wu (60) *Tome: The Awakened (65) *Tome: The Big Bang Theory (70) *Tome: The Fledglings (70) *Tome: The Trainer (70) *Tome: Trinni's Adventures Aloft (60) *Tome: Waterfalls (65) Airship Plating *Plating: Large Pieces of Airship Plating (70) *Plating: Medium Pieces of Airship Plating (65) *Plating: Small Pieces of Airship Plating (60) Bird Bits *Feathers: Aviak Feathers (65) *Talons: Aviak Talons (65) *Beaks: Hooluk Beaks (65) Droag Bits *Teeth: Broken Droag Teeth (70) *Teeth: Chipped Droag Teeth (70) *Teeth: Polished Droag Teeth (70) *Teeth: Worn Droag Teeth (70) *Claws: Large Droag Claws (70) *Claws: Medium Droag Claws (65) *Claws: Small Droag Claws (60) *Scales: Droag Scales (60) *Emblems: Awakened Emblems (60) Other Race Bits *Eyes: Abomination Eyes (70) *Eyes: Beholder Eyes (60) *Insignias: Dragon Insignias (60) *Teeth: Abomination Teeth (70) *Teeth: Basilisk Teeth (60) *Teeth: Ravasect Mandibles (70) *Scales: Basilisk Scales (65) *Scales: Dragon Scales (60) *Scales: Droag Scales (60) *Shards: Dragon Bone Shards (60) *Spines: Basilisk Spines (70) Miscellaneous Collections *Leaves: Feather Leaves (60) *Ore: Cinder Ore (60) *Orbs: Mystical Orbs *Orbs: Planar Orbs (70) *Stones: Rare Stones (60) Echoes of Faydwer Tomes *Tome: An Old Memoir (70) *Tome: From Daughter to Father (50) *Tome: The Hammer of Below (65) *Tome: The Estate of Rest (72) *Tome: A Sojourn of Faith (72) Collections *Butcherblock Mountains: Bugbear Ears (35) *Butcherblock Mountains: Kobold Paws (35) *Castle Mistmoore: Stained Glass Fragments (75) *Castle Mistmoore: Vampire Slaying Tools (75) *Crushbone Keep: Crushbone Insignias (30) *Crushbone Keep: War Medallions (30) *Expert Recognition: Faydwer Collections (70) *Faydwer Bones: Bugbear Bones (35) *Faydwer Bones: Fae Bones (35) *Faydwer Bones: Kobold Bones (35) *Felwithe: Tunarian Spearheads (65) *Felwithe: Tunarian Vases (65) *Greater Faydark: Forest Beetles (20) *Greater Faydark: Grubs (20) *Kaladim: Dwarven Steins (70) *Kaladim: Mined Gems (70) *Klak'Anon: Clockwork Parts (55) *Klak'Anon: Mechanical Springs (55) *Lesser Faydark: Edible Mushrooms (60) *Lesser Faydark: Poisonous Mushrooms (60) *Loping Plains: Bandit Coins (75) *Loping Plains: Ghostly Essences (75) *Mistmoore Catacombs: Blood Vials (70) *Mistmoore Catacombs: Discarded Bones (70) *Steamfont Mountains: Kobold Claws (50) *Steamfont Mountains: Mountain Lion Tails (50) *Unrest: Cursed Objects of Unrest (74) *Unrest: Estate Mementos (74) EoF Hidden Collections Requires completing the Expert Recognition: Faydwer Collections quest to receive the Gnomish Collection Goggles. The ? nodes glow blue for the hidden collections. A total of 11 hidden collection were released, 1 per original EOF zone. * Butcherblock Mountains: Chess Pieces (35) * Castle Mistmoore: Candles (75) * Crushbone Keep: Torture Instruments (30) * Felwithe: Sentry Shards (65) * Greater Faydark: Acorns (20) * Kaladim: Mining Picks (70) * Klak'Anon: Gears (55) * Lesser Faydark: Gourd Seeds (60) * Loping Plains: Werewolf Fangs (75) * Mistmoore Catacombs: Skulls (70) * Steamfont Mountains: Mineral Water (50) Rise of Kunark Tomes *Kunark: A Mysterious Black Tome (75) *Kunark: A Mysterious Green Tome (75) *Kunark: A Mysterious Red Tome (72) *Tome: Orthiss and Krikata (70) *Tome: The Ant Tale (70) *Tome: The Littlest Hill Giant (70) *Tome: The Unclaimed Eye (70) *Tome: We Will Be Free Again (70) Collections *Expert Recognition: Kunark Collections (85) *Kunark: Brute Fur Collection (78) *Kunark: Burynai Claws (75) *Kunark: Cockatrice Feathers (78) *Kunark: Devourer Teeth (82) *Kunark: Drachnid Webbing (75) *Kunark: Draconic Talismans (80) *Kunark: Drolvarg Weapons (75) *Kunark: Fishman Scales (80) *Kunark: Froglok Tongues (80) *Kunark: Goblin Earrings (75) *Kunark: Golem Shards (80) *Kunark: Mantrap Petals (78) *Kunark: Rhino Horns (75) *Kunark: Sarnak Coins (80) *Kunark: Skorpikis Stingers (80) *Kunark: Sokokar Scales (80]] *Kunark: Succulent Needles (80) *Kunark: Wasp Stingers (75) *Kunark: Wurm Scales (72) *Kunark: Wyvern Scales (72) *Kunark: Yeti Fur (72) Burynai Collections These are collections that we can't find a zone to harvest or loot them in yet, but we are able to get them from the Burynai House pet that was a ROK Preorder reward. Feed your pet burynai a fertilizer, bone, and water to get a random collection from ANY ZONE (including no trade)! * Terracotta Chips (65) *Insect: Striped Solifugid Collection (50) RoK Hidden Collections Requires completing the Expert Recognition: Kunark Collections quest to receive the ????? (unknown item at this time). The ? nodes glow blue for the hidden collections. *Kunark: Chokidai Collars (85) *Kunark: Danak Legion Medals (82) *Kunark: Drolvarg War Armor (72) *Kunark: Jailer Keys (75) *Kunark: Reet Knight Amror (85) *Kunark: Rilissian Rings of Service (75) *Kunark: Swifttail Shackle Links (78)